Of Tattoo's and Puppies
by Blair Cottonelle
Summary: Gohan decides to get a tattoo celebrating his and Piccolo's relationship!


"Oooow…"

Gohan grimaced and tried to hold still while Yamcha dragged a tattoo machine across his back.

"I can't believe I let you do this…" he whined.

"You're the strongest person on the planet and you complain about getting a tattoo?" Yamcha asked.

"I didn't think it would hurt."

"It's a needle pushing into your skin, of course there's going to be a little bit of discomfort, but trust me it's worth it to see the finished product." Yamcha said.

"So what made you decide to change careers and get your tattooing license?" Gohan asked.

"I needed a change, I wasn't getting what I wanted. I always found myself doodling little designs everywhere. I knew I wanted to do something where I was allowed to be creative, but I still needed to make money, and I came up with this. It's fun, I make money, and people are appreciative of my work." Yamcha explained.

"I'll be more appreciative once you're done, this hurts like hell!" Gohan yelled.

"So does Piccolo know you're getting this tattoo?"

Gohan shook his head.

"No, I'm surprising him. I hope he likes it."

Yamcha laughed, "I hope so too, because you're stuck with it for life."

"Are you almost done?" Gohan asked.

"Almost. I have to finish the edges, then finish the background. Though I'm pretty much finished."

"Ha, thanks for doing this for free Yamcha."

"No problem, anything for a friend!" Yamcha smiled and continued working on the tattoo design.

It was a gorgeous tattoo, at the top of Gohan's back Piccolo's name was spelt out, and under his name were symbols for some significant memories in Piccolo and Gohan's relationship.

The waterfall, was a background to it, being one of the more important symbols, Yamcha had opted in making it into a big background. This was such a unique tattoo, it took two days for him to draw it out, it covered Gohan's entire back and shoulders.

There were dragon balls, cars, and all kinds of Ki blasts, apples, a halo, and a heart.

Yamcha was extremely proud of his ability to make all of those elements come together in a beautiful tattoo.

"Almost finished." Yamcha said.

"Good!" Gohan exclaimed.

Yamcha looked back down at his work, he shaded in a few more area's and stepped away to get a better look. He smiled at the now finished product.

"Okay Gohan! All finished, you can look if you want to."

Gohan got up from his seat and faced his back towards the mirror, he looked at the covered skin. He saw the waterfall background and the apples and the Ki blasts, but his favorite part was Piccolo's name. It tied the entire tattoo together, and it looked amazing. Gohan ran up to Yamcha and hugged him.

"So I presume you like it?" Yamcha laughed.

"Yes! It's amazing! I don't know how you did it, but the whole thing looks great Yamcha!"

"Thanks, it's what I do."

"I gotta go show Piccolo! Thanks Yamcha!"

"No problem, Just tell me how he likes it." Yamcha said, polishing his tattoo machine.

"I will! Bye!" Gohan said, he left Yamcha's tattoo shop and flew off to go find Piccolo.

His back was still sore so his flying was slowed, but eventually he saw Piccolo floating around by his house.

"Just my luck!" Gohan said excitedly.

He flew down towards Piccolo and tackled him to the ground.

"Gohan!"

Piccolo growled and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Sorry, love. Were you looking for me?" he asked.

"Well, I don't talk to your parents much so, I wouldn't have come to your house if I wasn't looking for you…where's your shirt?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan realized he had completely forgotten his shirt at Yamcha's shop. He blushed and shrugged.

"With Yamcha…"

"Why?"

"I was with him earlier."

"And you took your shirt off?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan nodded.

"I can explain though! I…I got you something." Gohan said and turned around to show Piccolo his back.

"So do you like it? It took a long time to finish, and it hurt getting it. So you better appreciate it!"

"Gohan…it's wonderful."

"You think? I got it so you will always be with me! The best part is that I have it for life…which basically means now you have to marry me!" Gohan said.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding…but seriously. Someday I would like to settle down, we can live in a house together and adopt babies and puppies!"

"I'll get you a puppy but no babies!" Piccolo said.

"Why not?"

"If you want to marry me those are the conditions, kid." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Gohan kissed Piccolo and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the namek closer to him deepening the kiss.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gohan asked.

"If you're thinking about sex than-"

"No! We're not thinking the same thing…I was thinking of going to the animal shelter to look at puppies…then maybe showing off my tattoo. I know my dad wanted to see it when it was finished."

"Then sex?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood. I can't really lay on my back."

"Then you can ride me."

"Fine, but you have to buy me Ice Cream too."

"FINE!"

Gohan smiled and took his boyfriends hand.

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should put a shirt on…"


End file.
